


Special Delivery.... With Extra Sausage

by LadyMuzzMuzz



Series: Adventures with the Man in Red [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Slightly Spicy, but nothing too explicit, just a cute little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMuzzMuzz/pseuds/LadyMuzzMuzz
Summary: Working late nights at a Pizza joint can be boring.  But tonight's not one of them.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Adventures with the Man in Red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638046
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Special Delivery.... With Extra Sausage

Monday nights were always the slowest night at Parratza's Pizzeria . It wasn't even half past two in the morning, and you'd cleaned all counters, the ovens, stocked the pre-shredded cheese and other toppings in the fridge, swept and mopped, and counted the till. You still had until three before you were supposed to close up, but your boss Tony usually let you go home early on slow nights like this, provided that everything was cleaned up and ready for the next shift.

So, there you were, taking the last pizza of the night out of the oven, a large Meat Lover's pizza for one of your regulars, Dante. You'd planned to deliver his pizza while driving home, two birds, one stone, you know? You always liked the guy, cute as heck, and with enough charisma to charm Queen Elizabeth herself. Loved flirting with you when you delivered his pizza. One day you'd work up the courage to somehow ask him out, and you'd always fantasized writing your number on the inside of the pizza box or something cliche.

After you shut the oven off, you got the pizza into the box, before cutting it into its usual pieces. You'd worked at Parratza's so long, that you could slice a pizza with your eyes closed. But tonight, you were feeling adventurous, and so, remembering that Dante worked somewhere called 'Devil May Cry', you decided to cut the pizza in a little bit of a thematic way.

Five quick slices later, you admired your work, a beautiful star...or pentagram. Dante didn't seem to care what state his pizza came in, as long as it didn't have olives, so you assumed he'd appreciate the style.

As you cleaned off the counter and pizza slicer, and quickly scanned the store for anything else you missed, you caught the whiff of... sulphur? It emanated from the front, and slightly worried, you checked to see if everything was alright.

There, standing, slightly confused, was Dante.

A totally soaked Dante

A completely butt naked Dante.

“Well, this is a bit different type of pizza delivery” he quipped, as he slowly turned around, allowing you to ~~admire~~ see everything. Your mouth was completely dry at the sight, as if you had inhaled a bunch of pizza flour. An ass you could bounce a quarter off of, legs of a marble David statue, chest and abs made of nothing but muscle and a fine coating of white hair that led down to his... _woah._ You knew the man loved his guns, and some of your coworkers joked that he must be compensating for something, but holy shit, it looked like the other way around.

The snap of fingers brought your attention back. “Eyes up here, sweetheart” and your head jerked up to face those gorgeous baby blues, partially obscured in soaked white hair. If he looked offended at your ogling, he didn't show it with that beautiful smile.  
“H-how” you stuttered, attempting to get some spit into your mouth to talk properly “how did you get here?”

“I dunno, I was just taking a shower, and next thing I know, _**BAMPH!**_ I'm at my favourite pizza joint.”

“You were taking a shower,” you quickly looked up at the clock, before looking back at him, trying desperately to keep your eyes locked on his (you were failing miserably), “at two-thirty in the morning?”

“Well, yeah,” he answered nonchalantly, as if you asked him what size pizza he would like, “Be a bit rude to my favourite pizza delivery girl if I answered the door covered in demon guts.”

Speaking of which, you grabbed the box, and tried to hand it to him. He chuckled as he took it, and a few agonized seconds (where you could have sworn enough blood had gone to your face so you were looking like a cherry tomato) passed.

“You know... I'm not in the best condition to walk back to my place, so... mind delivering me home?”

So that's how you found yourself in your rickety two door sedan with a marble statue come to life. To let him keep his modesty, (which he seemed not to mind, if the slowness as he towelled himself off with one of the work dish towels was any indication), you insisted he wear your slightly soiled, but still decent pizza apron.

That was a huge mistake as you drove both the pizza and the ~~dessert~~...ahem Dante to his place. Instead of keeping your mind safe from dirty thoughts, the apron just intensified them. As you stopped at a deserted red light, you imagined him in his place, wearing that apron, you slowly pulled the strings to untie the the canvas fabric, revealing that hunk of ass. You pictured him making you breakfast, wearing nothing but that apron. You fancied watching the lower half of the apron rising up as he got worked up in the bedroom... You....

“Green light, sweetheart,” his words gently broke into your pleasant daydream, and you stepped on the gas a bit too hard, knocking both you and your delectable passenger back into your seats. And with that, you smelled his soap, a delicious blend of eucalyptus and spice. Your formerly dry mouth was now salivating.

But too soon, you arrived at the red brick building with the flashing neon light. You pulled up, and braked, thankfully not as hard this time.

“Well, this has been a interesting night,” he chuckled “I never thought I'd be the one to be delivered to my own place. I hope I managed to shut the shower off before I showed up at your place, I can't afford a big bill... speaking of which... how much?”

You stared for a brief moment, unable to figure out what he was talking about as you stared at his gorgeous body. Eventually you figured out what was going on.

“O-oh, it's free” you said, attempting to keep the drool in your mouth “You know...for this whole inconvenience” you could afford to eat the cost.

Dante laughed (oh God, what a beautiful laugh it was), “well that's yet another thing good about tonight, free pizza and a beautiful lady to drive me home. Speaking of which... I wouldn't mind a beautiful lady to share my pizza with...” his eyebrows raised up, and his smile meant the pizza wasn't the only thing he wanted to share....

You sat there, stunned, before you found your voice, and you were surprised as your body answered before your voice, your hand turned off the ignition, your other hand unbuckled your seat belt.

“Sure,” you said... as his face lighted up even more. “But on one condition,”

“Anything for you, sweetheart”

“Keep _just_ the apron on”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture on discord of a pizza sliced into a pentagram, with a caption: How to summon Dante.
> 
> And then someone suggested that he was taking a shower at the time.....


End file.
